


Waiting Up.

by 360loverpenguin



Series: Haddock Family Feels [3]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Baby Brother, F/M, Haddock family, Post-How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World, httyd 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 16:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18123998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/360loverpenguin/pseuds/360loverpenguin
Summary: Zephyr ran out into the night, stumbling along the worn stone path towards her father. “Hey Zeph.” Hiccup said tiredly as he scooped her up into his arms. “Ready to go meet your baby brother?” he asked, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.Zephyr nodded eagerly, “Go!” she squealed, pointing off into the direction of their house. “Yes ma’am.” he said, chuckling at her enthusiasm. Zephyr wrapped her arms around her father’s neck, holding on tight as he began walking, as quickly as the uneven ground would allow.





	Waiting Up.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Calvin+Fujii](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Calvin%2BFujii).



> Thanks to the ever amazing @/Calvin+Fujii for the idea.
> 
> Zephyr is around three in this story, which is why she doesn't talk much.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Zephyr leaned against the wooden window frame as she rested her head in her hands. She yawned, her eyelids growing heavy as sleep threatened to pull her deeper into its’ grasp. She could no longer see out into the darkness, her vision becoming blurry as she began to nod off.

Valka rested her hand on the young viking’s shoulder, startling her awake. “I think the person you’ve been waiting for is here.” she said, pointing to a figure appearing in the distance.

Zephyr’s eyes squinted as she stared out into the darkness, her father slowly becoming illuminated in the dim glow of the moonlight. She ran towards the large oak door of her grandmother’s hut, practically bouncing with excitement. She had been waiting for her father for what felt like, and probably was, hours.

The normally hyper Zephyr had refused to leave her seat by the window, insisting that she stay there until her father came to get her. She reached up, tugging on the door handle with both hands in an effort to pull it open. She frowned as the door remained in place. Valka laughed as she walked up behind the scarlet haired girl, effortlessly tossing the door open, its’ rusted hinges groaning in the process.

Zephyr ran out into the night, stumbling along the worn stone path towards her father. “Hey Zeph.” Hiccup said tiredly as he scooped her up into his arms. “Ready to go meet your baby brother?” he asked, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

Zephyr nodded eagerly, “Go!” she squealed, pointing off into the direction of their house. “Yes ma’am.” he said, chuckling at her enthusiasm. Zephyr wrapped her arms around her father’s neck, holding on tight as he began walking, as quickly as the uneven ground would allow.

“She hasn’t left the window since this morning.” Valka said, easily keeping pace with Hiccup and Zephyr. She had stayed with her grandmother for almost a week, Zephyr only wondered why she had to wait so long to meet the baby.

“How is she?” Valka asked, worry evident in her voice. “Better now.” Hiccup said with a slight nod, “Her fever broke this morning, Gothi says she’s recovering well.”

Zephyr looked up at her father with a confused look on her face, “Is mama sick?” she asked. Hiccup smiled weakly, “She was, but she’s getting better now.” he said, doing his best to quell his daughter’s fears, along with his own.

It had been a tough week in the Haddock household, that’s for sure. Hiccup was just glad things seemed to be looking up lately. “You’re going to love him, Zeph.” he said, smiling softly as he looked down at her.

Zephyr shivered, burying herself deeper into Hiccup’s fur cloak, shielding herself from the harsh arctic winds. She felt the anticipation growing within her chest as Hiccup climbed the worn steps to their house, the metal of his leg scraping slightly against the boards.

She climbed out of her father’s arms, racing down the hallway to her parent’s bedroom. She paused just before the door, glancing nervously up at Hiccup. “Go on Zeph, they’re waiting for you.” Hiccup prompted, giving her a reassuring smile.

She nodded, shoving the door open as she stepped into the room. “Mama!” Zephyr called excitedly, running over to Astrid. She was leaning back against a pile of pillows, her hair tied messily out of her face. Astrid smiled, cupping Zephyr’s cheek in her hand, “Hey baby.” she said weakly, forever thankful she was given another chance to see her daughter.

Astrid sat up, adjusting the bundle in her arms to allow Zephyr to see. She carefully moved the light blue woollen blanket to reveal a tiny blond baby, his face scrunched slightly as he slept. Zephyr’s eyes widened in awe as she stared at her new baby brother.

“He’s little.” she whispered, prompting a chuckle out of Astrid. Zephyr scrambled up onto the side of her parent’s bed, hoping to get a better view of the baby. “Zephyr, meet Nuffink Fin Haddock.” Astrid said, smiling at her two beautiful children.

He opened his eyes, revealing two vibrant green gems, much like their father’s. She smiled, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead, afraid she might break him because of how small he looked.

Hiccup beamed from his seat across the room, opening the worn leather cover of his sketchbook. He had a feeling he’d want to remember this moment for years to come.


End file.
